bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy (monster)
:This article refers to the character. For other uses, see Sammy (disambiguation). Sammy's monster self is a character in Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is the secondary antagonist of Chapter 2. He knocks out Henry and attempts to "sacrifice" him to appease "Bendy" and have himself freed of his ink-like form, only to be presumably killed by the latter instead. Background Description Sammy's ink form appears as a black, humanoid figure wearing a Bendy mask with dented-stains and a hole punched into the mouth, presumably to help Sammy breathe. He has no hair, likely due to the ink. He also has overalls that somehow looks like Boris' overalls. His shoes appear to be covered by ink-coated lower parts of his overalls. Personality Being corrupted by ink, Sammy is mentally unstable, worshiping Bendy as his savior, and offering him sacrifices to appease him. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song After Sammy's first recorded message ends, Sammy's voice is heard, repeating the question from the message. Sammy's ink form first appears as he walks in front of the inky corridor, carrying a Bendy cutout while whistling. Once approached, however, he disappears. After activating the flow pump in his sanctuary, Sammy can be seen in the audience, with his gaze constantly following Henry. After activating the ink pump from Sammy's Office, he is later seen knocking Henry out with the axe handle (as Sammy is seen holding the axe later on before bringing Henry to the Ritual Room). He talks to Henry about sacrificing him in the ritual room, and leaves to summon the actual demon so he can sacrifice Henry, only to be presumably killed by "Bendy". A short scene after the credits shows his remains, along with his mask, beside an axe. Quotes center }} Trivia * He is possibly the first and only collaborator of Sillyvision who became corrupted by ink, which caused him to transform into a ink creature. * Bendy's twitter profile picture is similar to the mask Sammy wears. * Sammy, while in the room where he summons "Bendy", can be heard singing what could be a poem or song. ** It's also theorized that the song he sings during the ritual is from the cartoon "Sheep Songs". *** Sammy even refers to Henry as a sheep. *** This might hint that "Sheep Songs" is Sammy's favorite episode. ** He also seems to have (or had in this case) some control over the Searchers as they attack Henry only after he tries to escape Bendy. * Based on the quote while talking at the Ritual Room, Sammy may have remembered Henry."Wait. You look familiar to me... that face..." - Sammy, Chapter 2 * Sammy's voice is heard at the end of the Chapter 2 release date teaser saying "He will set us free". * Sammy has recorded more radios than other people, totaling at least three radios. The second being Wally Franks, who recorded two radios. * Sammy is the only monster to not outright attack Henry or cause a game over. * From the Game Jolt port, the word "savior" from Sammy's speech in the Ritual Room is misspelled as "savor". This was later fixed upon Steam's release. * It is technically unknown how Sammy can see while his mask he's wearing has no sign of punched holes for eyes to clearly see through. * From the Ritual Room, there is an error where Sammy noticeably forgot to close the door while walking towards the room when he's about to perform a ritual. Thus, the door shuts by itself. * If hacked by teleporting to the small room where Sammy performs a ritual at the Ritual Room, it appears that Sammy's walking animation infinitely plays. * When hacking the game by teleporting to the second Projector Booth where Sammy's at, his head glitches through his chest and seems to be facing to the right. * One theory as to Sammy's current form is that Joey Drew attempted to turn him into Boris using the Ink Machine and failed. The theory goes that after Joey Drew tried again successfully created Boris, Sammy Lawrence killed Boris, as evidenced by Boris being cut open in Chapter 1. He then proceeded to write "Who's Laughing Now?" to mock Joey Drew. *Sammy, "Bendy", and the Searchers are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. *The fact that Sammy calls Henry a "sheep" is likely a reference to one of the verses from the Bible: "All we like sheep have gone astray; we have turned every one to his own way; and the LORD hath laid on him the iniquity of us all." - Isaiah 53:6 (KJV) **The reason why Sammy refers to Henry as a "sheep" is possibly because Henry isn't following the "cult" like Sammy is. The Bible verse suggests that the non-believers are walking to the wrong path, similar to Henry who is not following Sammy's "cult" of Bendy. ***If that's the case, then the "Bendy" that Sammy worships is likely based on God from Christianity, but in a rather blasphemous way. Gallery References ru:Сэмми pl:Sammy Lawrence Category:Characters Category:Monsters